


You're Perfect to Me

by Applecheese7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bullying, Changed his height, Dirty Talk, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Harry, Twitter, Use of bitch and fuck doll as names, YouTuber Harry, YouTuber Liam, YouTuber Louis, YouTuber Niall, Youtuber Zayn, short louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applecheese7/pseuds/Applecheese7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are flatmates and are both Youtubers. They have been living together for a year and dating for four months. While the fans ship them together they don't know the boys are actually together. After  a night on Twitter when the hashtag #LouisIsUgly trended in within their fans, Harry defends Louis and they decided whether or not to come out. (BTW I do not endore that hashtag and do not believe in the hashtag) (And all account names were made on the fly, so idk if people actually own them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Perfect to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avelarries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avelarries/gifts).



> I know nothing about London, so I don’t know about weird tax laws that might exist and or how tax laws work there. So I don’t know how property taxes work there or how renting agreements work there so this is follow American like rules. They have permission to paint and have animals, they just have to paint over to the original color and pay extra to have a pet. And they pay a rent that stays constant while they live there, an agreement they got because they know the property owner. And in case you were wondering, I have been feeling very Disney recently so Louis is Peter Pan and Harry is Captain Hook. And I also was thinking Louis is shorter than he is know to fill my fantasy of him resting his head on the middle of Harry’s chest, so Louis is shorter.
> 
> And I tried to stay as close as I could to the prompt, but went with a secret relationship because I couldn’t for the life of me figure out how to get them together. So I hope you all enjoy! :)

The red button on the camera turned on and the camera auto focused on the room. In the center of the frame sat a boy with copper colored hair with dazzling blue eyes. He was sitting on a bed with a bedspread with the phrase ‘come to neverland’ and a pillow with famous disney sayings in the boy’s lap. The wall behind the bed was painted with a very elaborate mural with Peter Pan, Wendy, John, Michael, and Tinker Bell. The room itself was fit for a person who loved Peter Pan.

“Hi…” the boy said loudly, the word echoing in the empty apartment. “It’s me Peter Pan, or Louis to my friends, and I have some exciting news.”

He let himself pause, as if to build momentum. He looked at the clock to make sure he had an hour to film this before his roommate got back from grocery shopping.

“So I have decided to run a contest for my lovely lost children,” he said, his eyes sparkling with pure mischief. “The winner will get a personal message from me and banana boy and a autographed photo of Peter Pan signed by Peter at Disney World.”

The lost children who were avid fans all knew Louis lived half and hour from Disney and had one of the local passes so he went periodically to the parks, always blogging about the adventures he gets into there. 

“The contest is to find the weirdest ship and explain to me in detail why it is real and not a bogus lie. The one with the best and funniest explanation will win and have the story read by me in a video.” Louis finds amusement by something behind the camera and laughs, obviously something he forgot to remove from the video. “Sorry, our cat Snuggle boots got on top of the door and now looks terrified at the ground.”

He then spent a few more minutes going over more rules like it can’t be a confirmed, public relationship. Like a relationship like Brad and Angelina wouldn't fly but something like Niam or any other ship would work. Or, if one was feeling adventurous they could explain why a relationship wasn’t real. Just to go wild with the ship and convince him.

“So you have two weeks from the time this video is posted to submit them to my email attached PeterPanBabyBoy@youtube.com or submit a video of you explaining your ship with a full transcript so I can read it for myself. The Judges will be Banana boy, I, and Snuggle Boots; if he feels like it. And will judge as fairly as a lost boy.”

“Honey, I’m home!!!” a voice yelled from somewhere in theapartment. 

“And that would be Banana boy, so goodbye lost children. And remember the second star to the right and straight on till morning is where you’ll find me!” WIth a final wave the screen cut and the red light turned off.

“I was filming Haz!” Louis yelled as he removed his camera from the tri-pod and moved it to the corner of his room, placing the camera on his desk. He wasn’t angry, but it still needed to be said.

“Sorry, you done now?” Harry yelled as he set the bags on the counter and began to unload them and put the food away, making sure to leave Louis’ favorite cookies on the counter. 

Louis walked into the kitchen and grabbed the cookies and sat at one of the bar stools they had at the counter and began to eat them. Harry learned quickly in living with Louis to always buy two things of his cookies, one for him to eat and another to put in the pantry to eat later.

The boys had been living with each other for almost a year now. They had meet each other at a Vidcon they had gone too, both fairly famous on YouTube. And had hit off on a friendship that followed them back to London. 

And so when Louis lost his last roommate, they had moved in with their partner, and had explained that in one of his rant videos. And at the same time Harry was about to come to the end of his lease and really didn’t like his place, he texted Louis about moving into the empty room. And after tough negotiations about who pays what bill, they agreed that Harry could move in.

The first month or two was very difficult for the both of them. Like Harry forgetting to buy Louis’ cookies or Louis not putting all his dirty clothes in the hamper and making Harry clean up his room to get them all. Which led to a fight because Louis couldn’t find some pair of pants and Harry was washing them at the time. 

But after that it was fairly smooth sailing with one or two waves here and there. Just petty fights that were just simple roommate arguments that ended with no animosity between the boys. 

Ever since they had met at Vidcon many of their followers thought they were cute together. And when they moved in a lot of their followers had tweeted them and told them they were so cute and goals. 

The apartment itself was big enough for the both of them; two bedrooms, a kitchen/dining room, and a decent sized family room which had enough room for a couch and “action” area. The action area was for Harry to do yoga, Louis to set up a beanbag to play video games, or both of them to verse each other in any of the wii games they have.

And as a bonus had two bathrooms so they could technically get ready at the same time and not annoy the crap out of each other with one going to the bathroom while the other is showering. And they could take as much time as they need to get ready without the other one barging in the door needing to get ready themselves.

Harry had another job outside of YouTube, as a baker in a bakery about a block away from their apartment. Louis didn’t but would do temporary work here and there in order to get enough money so he could not work from time to time and still do his job with YouTube. And they both made sure the bills and such got paid on time and never late. 

Once Harry was done putting the groceries away he then set out some chicken to thaw for dinner and check to make sure he had all the seasonings and then went back into his room.

Harry’s room was decorated to be like Captain Hook’s ship. Simple in design but subtle little object to further trick the mind into thinking it was a pirate ship. He had a wooden wheel mounted to the wall and a mural of an alligator in the corner of the room near the ground. And his bed had a pirate’s map duvet cover and his desk had a few pirate snow globes and he had a “pirate's chest” dresser. Most of the furniture and objects he had from his last place and it just seamlessly fit in with Louis’ Peter Pan theme. 

And this Halloween the boys planned on dressing like Captain Hook and Peter Pan since Louis finally found the perfect green tights and Harry felt his hair was long enough to play the part of a pirate.

Harry’s YouTube channel was like different from Louis. He was more yoga moves for beginners; cool, healthy recipes to try; and different exercises to try for bad backs, arm pains, or way to burn belly fat. It was literally the perfect channel in which he got to help people feel healthy and begin better lifestyles to improve overall health. 

Louis’ channel was more about vlogging, ranting about celebrities and their idiocy, or playing video games that he thinks people should try. And on occasion his channel becomes a pranking channel when the annual prank war happens between him and his friends Liam, Zayn, and Niall. Harry doesn’t join in because he doesn’t agree with some of the pranks they do, so there is an official rule they can’t mess with Harry’s stuff or parts of the apartment.

This rule started after the boys had facked a break-in that had terrified Harry so they knew from then on not to cross Harry or do anything remotely like it. That one prank had gone too close to home on Harry and the boys were yelled at for an hour before they agreed not to involve Harry or do anything like that “joke” again.

Harry had decided tonight’s dinner would be in his video for the week. He hadn’t been able to film earlier in the week, being too tired after work to spend the hours filming, re-filing, and editing needed to post something to his channel. Today was the absolute last day to film, unless he wanted to miss his Friday Healthy Food Meal video. 

While Harry grabbed his equipment and began the tedious process of setting them up and angling them just right, Louis decided to go into the den and queued up a movie for them to watch while the chicken thawed.

Being the person he is he chose the live-action Peter Pan with the hot Jeremy Sumpter. Both boys agreed that boy was sexy in the film and sexy now. 

While it is true Louis is gay and Harry is bi, they still wouldn’t let their sexualities stop them from saying someone is cute or hot. Even if both boys were straight they would say this boy is hot, it’s like saying you can’t say and animal is cute because you're not an animal lover. And yes, there are people out there who don’t like animals.

Once Harry had finished setting everything up, Louis had already gotten their movie blankets out and gotten a few small, healthy snacks to eat during the movie. Louis would always get cranky when watching a movie if he didn’t have food to eat during the movie. He was the worst to bring out to movies but was always trustworthy when it comes to bringing snacks to movie night’s at other friends’ apartments.

Once the movie finished Louis began to stretch while Harry got up to check on the chicken. It was still too early to make dinner but if the chicken was thawed enough Harry didn’t want it sitting on the counter.

Louis twisted his back, grabbing onto the couch to help him, a deep, resounding cracking sound echoed in the area around him.

“That’s disgusting.” Harry said as he sent Louis a look from the kitchen. Louis shrugged and twisted the other way to make sure he got all of his back, then he went on to crack his fingers and neck.

Harry just shook his head as he went into his room and grabbed his phone charger from his room. His phone was at about 3%, but he was too lazy to charge his phone. This was not the first time he had let this happen. He was always letting his phone go down to such low percents because he was too lazy to charge his phone or didn’t want to leave his phone charging and not be able to do stuff on it.

Once it was charging he began to pick up the bowls from their snacks when all of a sudden the air conditioning unit in their place stopped making noises. Now these noises weren’t like scary sounds but like the noise that tells you the air conditioning is working.

Harry and Louis both froze where they were and stared at the air conditioning unit, both waiting for it to go back on. The last time the air conditioning went out it had taken an entire week for the property manager to come in to fix the air conditioning unit. 

After a few seconds, when tension was at its peak, the unit gave out a little squeaking like sound and roared back to life. Both boys gave each other a relieved look as they relaxed with the knowledge it was still working.

Harry cleaned out the bowls in the kitchen and placed them back in the cabinets. He then got all the ingredients out and on the counter and called Louis to help him. 

Once Louis was in place Harry put on his apron he got from a fan, it was had a photo of him in the center and his initials in the corner. Once Louis turned on the camera Harry began his spiel. 

“Hello chefs and welcome back to my channel. If you are new to my channel, just know all my cooking is healthy and gives you a better life,” Harry said as he began the exact same beginning he had for all his videos. “ Today I’m joined by my roommate, Louis, or better known as Peter Pan from his channel FlytoNeverLand.”

Louis then walked from behind the camera and stood next to Harry and waved, he was a well loved feature on Harry’s channel. Ever since their first video, “Teaching my Roommate to Cook,” his fans loved him as soon as he asked how to whisk. And now they pretty much share followers, with only a handful who don’t follow both boys. They have gotten many comments asking them to make a joint channel, but neither one of them wants to spend the time filming when they are just hanging out.

“So today Louis and I are making a simple chicken and rice meal. And for Louis the rice will be a little unhealthy and the chicken will be the healthy part of the meal. So all you need is….” Harry began to list all the ingredients and how much is needed. Louis usually blanks out at this point because he isn’t really needed at this point.

“So while I mix all the stuff for the rice, Louis will show you how to prepare the chicken. So as Louis showed the camera, and subsequently the people who will view the video later how to prepare a chicken to cook, Harry was correctly measuring out the water and rice and the things he was adding to the rice. 

Once the meal was all done cooking, Harry then showed the viewers how to artistically put the food on the plate while Louis got their drinks in order on the table. Then both boys spent a few minutes moving the cameras so they were facing the table the boys ate at. Once everything was set up Harry turned the camera on while Louis sat down and poured each of them a glass of wine. They always enjoyed a glass of wine at dinner when they felt it was warranted; and since they hadn’t been able to have an actual sit-down meal at all this week, it warranted wine with their meal.

They both sat down once the cameras were focused on the table and both boys were in the shot. They both grabbed their glasses and clinked them before beginning to eat their meals. Harry always ended his videos with them clinking their glasses and beginning the meal. After seeing how cool he could end with this, he would force Louis to do this every time he filmed a meal video.

Each boy helped themselves to seconds and such while making small talk. They basically lived out of each other's pockets and knew what each one was doing everyday. But they always found something to talk about at dinner, whether it was the latest horrible PR stunt they’d seen or another horrible act on a horrible talent competition show.

“Did you see leaky implants on that talent show thing, America’s Worst Talent or something like that?” Louis said as he bit into his chicken, loving the taste and flavor of it.

“America’s Got Talent?” Harry supplies, trying to correct Louis.

“Isn’t that what I said?” Louis says with an air of dismissal, like he cares about that stupid show. “So, anyway, he is so weird on that show, acting like he gives a shit about any of them.”

Harry nods, he really isn’t paying attention; whenever Louis goes on a tirade about these kinds of shows Harry just acts like he is listening. Most of the time Louis’ tirades are long and usually are made because he hates Simon Coward, or whatever his last name is.

“You get what I mean?” Louis asks, drawing Harry out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, I totally understand and agree with you.” Harry says as he picks up his and Louis plates and bring them into the kitchen. Louis picks up the their glasses and the pot they cooked the rice in from off the table and set it on the counter.

Louis began to clear off and clean the table while Harry cleaned the dishes. He put their plates and silverware into the dishwasher and then spooned the rest of the rice into a container and put it into the fridge. As he was washing the wine glasses he felt Louis wrap his arms around Harry’s waist and rest his head on Harry’s back.

“What’s up babe?” Harry asks as he sets the wine glasses upside-down to dry and then turned around so Louis’ head was on his chest.

“I still haven't’ gotten my kisses from you.” Louis said in a quiet voice.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to fix that right away, won’t we?” Harry says as he grips Louis’ chin in his hands and tilted the boy's head up so he was looking at Harry. The taller boy then leaned down and gave the other one a small kiss.

“That wasn’t good enough,” Louis whispered as Harry leaned back from Louis’ lips. Harry then smirked and dove back in for a second kiss that was a little more aggressive, but still lovingly as the previous one.

Both boys have also been secretly dating for four months. It started after they both woke up in Harry’s bed completely nude, with one of them having a very awful pain in their bottom, after a very heavy night of drinking. They easily realized they had slept with each other and decided not to talk about it. Until i happened again a few days later, and after the fourth time they decided to maybe try and date.

Which ended up with both boys completely head-over-heels, hit with an arrow in love with each other. They both haven’t said the L word to each other but it was easily seen by those who knew of the boy being together. They hadn’t told the fans though because neither boy was ready to go completely public with it, especially if it didn’t work. 

Because then all hell would break loose and fans would pick sides and it would make the boys sad to see their fans fighting each other. They want to wait until they are a few more weeks or months in before telling the fans. Although a few of their shipper fans have pretty much figured out their relationship since day one. However that one video of them kissing in a bar was filmed with a terrible camera so both boys are calm that the shippers don’t have real evidence.

Harry finally broke the kiss and quickly kissed Louis’ forehead before removing himself from Louis’ arms and grabbing all his camera equipment. He placed some of his heavier equipment in the hall closet and brought the rest into his room and began the lengthy process of editing the video.

After Harry left Louis let out a quiet huff of annoyance before going to his own room to edit. He didn’t want to spend the time editing the video but knew he was gonna have to do it soon. He connected his camera to his laptop and opened up his editing program. 

Louis sat down and tried to begin to edit but he couldn’t stop fidgeting so he unplugged his laptop and went into Harry’s room with it. While Harry was at his desk Louis plopped onto his bed and could finally begin to edit.

Sometimes Louis couldn’t edit his videos without being near someone. He used to have a stuffed animal he would cuddle with when he edited but he left it at his mom’s house the last time he visited and wasn’t able to get it back for another few days. And Snuggleboots didn’t like to be picked up and forced to stay in one place for long.

“You okay babe, you’ve been pretty quiet?” Harry said after not hearing Louis make a sound for awhile. He’s used to Louis bothering him while editing, sometimes even teasing him to have sex.

“Yeah, just trying to figure out where I put my graphics for the video.” Louis said as he closed out of another folder and checked another one.

“Have you checked the ‘Video Images’ folder?” Harry said as he messed with the final video, the video of them eating, trying to get the screen to fade just how he wanted. It was a very tedious job to get the screen to fade at the right second and fade just right.

“Found it!” Louis exclaimed as he started editing in the images.

After about another hour of editing, both boys were finally done editing and now just had to wait for the day they needed to upload the videos.

Louis was just about to go onto a gossip site when his laptop was lifted away from him and there was then a weight looming over him.

Harry slowly started to kiss louis’ neck. Alternating between each side and sometimes nuzzling his nose on to Louis’ neck.

“What do you think we should do?” Harry asked before gently kissing Louis’ neck one more time before laying on his right side, arm stretched over Louis’ waist. 

“Wanna check and see what our fans are saying?” Louis said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. They both peered into Louis phone as he scrolled through Twitter.

‘@LarryIsLife: OMG! Louis and Harry are GoALs!’ was the first tweet they saw when the account loaded.

“We really are,” Harry said as he leaned kissed Louis’ cheek quickly and then continued to watch Louis scroll.

‘@Peter_Louis: Why must I wait for the nxt video? I need my Pan back’

Suddenly they started seeing a few tweets with a similar hashtag, which was one that was slightly discouraging.

‘@BananaBoy_Harry: Why would Harry like Louis, he’s so ugly #LouisIsUgly @PeterPanLouis @Harry_Styles’

‘@Gabbyisqueen: Louis is so fat and he is not worthy of Harry @PeterPanLouis #LouisIsUgly’

And the tweets went on and on, all saying mean and horrible things about Louis. He didn’t dare open up the hashtag to see what else was being said about him, in fear it would be worse. These people may have had the nerve to @ him but the ones in the hashtag wouldn’t care if he saw them or not.

Harry took the phone out of Louis’ hands and locked it and set it aside. He then turned Louis so they were facing each other and pulled himself closer to Louis. As soon as Louis was in Harry’s embrace he started crying.

Harry tried to console Louis but he didn’t know what to do. Even saying the people on Twitter were wrong would do nothing, all he could do was hold the boy close and try to get him to stop crying.

“You are not ugly, you are perfect.” Harry whispered while kissing Louis’ head.

As soon as Louis was done crying he picked up the smaller boy’s phone and logged into his own twitter.

‘@Harry_Styles: Not liking what I’m seeing on Twitter; be nice to @PeterPanLouis, he has done nothing wrong to you!

Once he tweeted it out he logged out and shut the phone off, none of them needed to be anywhere near social media right now.

“How about I go run us a bath and put in one of your bath bombs and we just sit and relax?” Harry said. 

Louis slowly nodded his head and Harry smiled softly before picking Louis up and carrying him into the bathroom. Only the bathroom connected to Harry’s room had a tub in it, the other one had just a shower. Harry’s was the master bedroom since Louis has never wanted that much space in his room.

He set Louis on the counter and gave him a quick nose kiss before giving him the bag of bath bombs while he went to get the tub filled. Once Louis picked out the one he wanted to use, the one called ‘Sex Bomb,” Harry put it in the tub and let it fizz out.

Louis hopped off the counter and began to strip, teasley pulling each piece of fabric off his body. Harry stopped and stared as the once sad boy began to turn into a little vixen in front of him. 

“You might want to strip if you want to join me,” Louis said as he walked past Harry and into the tub, relaxing as the scent of the bath bomb hit him and he laid back onto the tub.

Harry just shook his head before quickly ridding himself of his clothes and walking to the tub. Louis leaned forward and Harry slowly sank in behind him, making sure none of the water splashed out.

“Why would people tweet that?” Louis asked, breaking the silence that was enveloped them since they had gotten into the tub.

“Some people think they are invincible online and that they can act however they want, including what they say.” Harry said after thinking about it for a few seconds.

“But why though?” Louis asked, still confused. “What have I done to them to make them say that? To make them need to create a hashtag about it?” 

“They are just people who are missing something in life and so they make happy people feel like how they feel whichever way they can,” Harry said as he reached for Louis’ shampoo that they kept in there. “Now lean forward so i can wash your hair.”

Even before they were dating they had no boundaries and sometimes bathing ended with them washing each other. 

Harry covered Louis’ eyes with his hands and grabbed on of their beach buckets they kept in the bathroom and gathered some water and poured it on his head. He then poured some shampoo in his hand and began to massage it into Louis’ hair, making sure to get all parts of his head lathered in the stuff. Not to mention make his hair smell like apples. Harry’s shampoo makes his hair smell like Swagger, it’s old spice.

Once his hair was covered in all the shampoo he grabbed the bucket and dumped more water slowly over Louis’ head, repeating it twice to make sure all the shampoo was out of his hair. Then grabbed a rag to wipe the remnants of the shampoo from around his eyes.

Once he finished conditioning Louis’ hair he got to work on his own while Louis lazily swirled the water with his hand. Once he was done Louis released the drain to get rid of the water while Harry got out of the tub and grabbed towels for each of them. He quickly wrapped one around his waist before helping Louis out of the tub and wrapping him up in a different towel, making sure to collect all the water dripping down his body.

They then walked into Harry’s room, Louis room was pretty much a spare bedroom now that they started dating. Harry’s bed was big enough for them to cuddle in and Louis loved to cuddle. The only reason they haven't moved all of Louis’ stuff into Harry’s room is to keep up appearances of them not being together.

Louis grabbed one of Harry’s sweaters and a pair of boxers he kept in Harry’s room. Harry just dressed in a pair of tight boxers, his usual sleep attire. They both got in Harry’s bed and Louis reached over and grabbed his laptop from where Harry had placed it earlier.

“Why do you need that?” Harry asked as he got comfortable on the bed.

“I need to see what’s going on in the gossip world for my rant video.” He said as he opened up Twitter and saw a different hashtag trending.

‘@BooBearLovely: Harry defending Louis #DefendMyLover #LarryIsReal #HarryDefendPeter @PeterPanLouis’

‘@MaybeLover: @PeterPanLouis found the perfect man for him #DefendMyLover #HarryDefendPeter’

And every tweet under had a similar tone and message, all saying Harry defended Louis and how Louis has truly found the one.

“What did you do Haz?” Louis asked as he scrolled down, trying to figure out what happened.

“I might have tweeted out that I didn’t like how people were talking about you and how they should stop because you’ve done nothing to them,” Harry explained as he opened up his own Twitter account to show Louis the tweet.

“Oh babe!” Louis exclaimed as he read the tweet, tears filling his eyes. “I love you.” 

Both boys froze at Louis’ last statement. Louis felt like crying, he hadn’t meant to say that, it might have been too soon. Harry froze, he hadn’t known that Louis felt the same as him.

“I love you too.” Harry said as he gripped Louis’ cheeks and connected their lips. 

Louis hadn’t reacted at first but slowly started to kiss back before what they were doing could be called simply kissing, it was french snogging to a whole new level. Their tongues were constantly shifting from either’s mouth and it was totally disgusting from an outsider’s point of view, but to them it was perfect.

Louis pushed his laptop aside on the bed and straddled Harry, his hands going straight to Harry’s hair. Harry’s hands left Louis face and went lower to his lower back and then his ass. As soon as he had grabbed onto Louis’ ass, gripping them tightly, Louis let out a loud moan. 

“Please.” Louis whinned as he leaned into Harry’s grip and started to mouth around the boy’s neck, giving him tiny love bites when he found spots he enjoyed.

Harry removed his hands, which made Louis let out a noise of discontent, but then helped Louis remove his sweater. He then leaned up a bit and forced Louis to lay on his back on the bed with Harry leaning over him. 

“Do you want us to go further or continue doing what we are doing?” Harry asked, he wanted consent before continuing. He loved Louis and didn’t want to force him to do anything he didn’t want to do.

“Yes, please.” Louis whinned thrusting his hips up, trying to gain friction.

“Want me to fill you up? Keep thrusting into you, making you cum over and over until you pass out from pleasure? Or maybe keep you on edge and not let you cum until you can’t hold it anymore?” Harry whispered lowly into Louis’ ears and he grinded over him.

“Yes, please Harry!” Louis whinned. Harry sat back a bit and stood up to remove his underwear, Louis following quickly. As soon as all the fabric was off both boys they both kneeled on the bed and reconnected their lips.

Harry broke the kiss and leaned back to grab the lube and condom from his nightstand when a warmth suddenly enveloped his dick. He looked down and saw Louis’ piercing blue eyes staring back at him, the warmth coming from Louis’ mouth around his dick. He gripped Louis hair and forced the boy to go a bit deeper.

Harry lessened his grip after a few seconds so Louis could come up for air. Which he did, for a few seconds, before going back and trying to get Harry to the back of his throat. No matter how many times they’ve done this, he can never get all of Harry in his throat.

“Don’t hurt yourself, babe.” Harry said as he forced Louis off his dick so he wouldn’t hurt his throat. “We have to film that challenge with the guys tomorrow and you need to be able to talk.”

Louis let out a small huff of anger but a sudden slap to his ass made him forget all about his problems. He lifted his ass up in hopes of getting another one.

“Head down, ass up.” Harry commanded as he moved himself to get behind Louis.

Louis followed his commands quickly and got himself situated on the bed. He shook his ass a little to try and ease Harry a bit more. A sudden slap to his ass made all the blood rush to his cheeks, it hurt but felt so good.

Harry opened up the lube and slicked up three of his fingers. He used his clean hand to push Louis’ cheeks aside before slowly pushing one finger inside Louis, letting it sit for a second before slowly pulling it out and in. Louis wiggled a little to get used to the burn before a second finger was thrusted into him.

“Like the way my fingers feel inside of you?” Harry asks deeply into Louis’ ears as he jabs his finger in and out of Louis. “Bet you want something bigger though, like my cock?”

Louis moans loudly, begging Harry to add another finger. Harry complies and soon he’s hitting Louis’ prostate with every flick of the wrist. Louis is dripping and making a small wet spot on the bed.

“Want my dick?” Harry asked, pulling his fingers out. “Beg for it.”

“Please,” Louis’ voice broke as he begged. “I want your huge dick in me, please!”

Harry decided to be nice and grabbed the condom wrapper and opened it and slid the condom on himself. He then grabbed the bottle of lube and lubed himself up, wiping the left over lube from his hand to the underwear he had been wearing before.

“Just relax babe, you’re wound up pretty tight.” Harry said while rubbing a hand calmingly on Louis’ lower back. The last time he went in when Louis was this tense, he ended up having to pull out because of how tight it was. While being tight was a lovely feeling, too tight just hurt him.

Once he could feel Louis relax he got himself situated behind Louis and slowly let himself sink into Louis’ tight heat. As soon as he was a few inches in he felt himself be able to push in easier and was able to get all of himself inside Louis, bodies pressed flush against each other. 

“Just tell me when.” Harry said, trying not to move and let Louis get adjusted. And also trying not to let himself cum too quick, it just felt too heavenly inside Louis.

“Move.” Louis whispered.

Harry took his cue and pulled just a bit before slamming back into Louis, forcing the boy to shift up on the bed. 

“Oh god!” Louis exclaimed before Harry was gripping his hair and pulling him so his chest was hovering over the bed while Harry used his other hands to hold Louis’ wrists behind his back.

With Louis in this new position, it made it easier for Harry to pound into Louis, make him feel every inch and every thrust straight to his core.

“Like how I’m using you like my own little bitch?” Harry asked as he continued to thrust. “Using your body like my own personal fuck doll?”

Harry could tell Louis was getting close, the grip on his cock tightening to extreme levels. 

“Gonna cum, bitch?” Harry said with a final jab at Louis’ prostate, coming at the sudden tightening around his dick. 

Louis suddenly felt himself floating as he suddenly came. He seemed to disassociate from reality and was brought to a place where it was calm and peaceful, but had a slight buzzing sound.

“Babe, can you come back to me.” Harry said as he tried to get Louis back to Earth.

He had already cleaned both of them and had grabbed a water bottle and a thing of fruit snacks to give both of them energy. He was currently cuddling Louis’ relaxed body into his chest, gently rubbing the boy’s back and trying to get him back.

“What happened?” Louis asked as he came out of the fog and saw he and Harry were still both naked in Harry’s bed.

“I guess I went overboard and you kind of passed out.” Harry said with a sheepish grin, blushing a bit.

“Maybe just a little.” Louis said as he thought of all the things Harry had called him while they were fucking.

Harry smirked and gave Louis a deep kiss before getting out of bed and grabbing a new pair of underwear for himself and handing Louis back the clothes from before.

“Put it away, Styles.” Louis said when he caught a sight of Harry’s limp dick. “It’s too big when flat and no one needs to see that.” 

Harry just shook his head before getting new underwear on and turning off the lights and getting back in bed with Louis. He shifted Louis’ head so it was on top of his arm, with that arm wrapped around his shoulder so Louis could cuddle into his chest during the night.

“Night babe.”

“Night.”

The next morning Louis found himself all alone in Harry’s bed with drool falling out of the corner of his mouth. He wiped away the dried up spit from the corner of his mouth and looked over at the clock. It was about 9 am, which means he had another hour or so before the other boys show up for them to film a best friend competition.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Louis asks as he walks into the living room and sees Harry doing the weirdest yoga pose he has ever seen. 

“It’s called the Goddess Pose.” Harry said as he moved from that pose to a simple Warrior pose. “We should do the yoga challenge thing on my page, and I’ll do that weird food concoction challenge you wanted to do with me.”

Louis nodded and walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the breakfast bars Harry had left out for Louis.

“The guys called and said they might be coming early so you might want to get dressed.” Harry said as he finished his yoga routine and rolled up and hid his yoga mat. “Do you want to wear the matching DIsney shirts we got or something else?”

Louis walked back into the living room and gave Harry a quick kiss before going into his room and figuring out what he was going to wear. He found the matching Disney shirt pretty quick and just needed to decide how to do his hair and which pants to wear.

Once he was dressed he went into the hall bathroom and started to fix his hair when the doorbell rang. 

“Can you get the Haz, I’m doing my hair.” Louis yelled as he started the process of getting his hair to do what his friends called the “cinnamon hair’ look.

He heard the front door open and loud voices suddenly break the silence that usually floated in their apartment. He could make out Niall’s distinctive laugh and Liam’s calming voice. He quickly finished his hair and went out to join the boys.

“Louis, my big ass man!” Niall yelled as he ran up to him and picked him up into a crushing hug. “Are you ready man?”

Louis smilled and hugged Niall back.

“Always, my Irish bitch.” He said as Niall set him back down.

He looked over and saw Harry giving him a fond expression, love very obvious in his eyes.

“And how are Ziam? Ready to get their asses handed to them?” Louis said as he went up and hugged Liam and Zayn.

“Yeah right,” Liam said with a dismissive air as he hugged Louis. “More like are you ready?”

Louis just dismissed him but messing up his hair before being dragged into a hug by Zayn. He hugged back as enthusiastically as Zayn was hugging him, they were partners in crime and loved each other.

“Let’s get this party started,” Niall said as he set up him film stuff in Larry’s living room and set out the white boards for the game.

The game was to see who truly knew their best friend more. Liam was pairing up with Zayn while Louis was with Harry. The questions ranged from easy ones to ones you would know if you truly listened to them.

Once everything was set up each boy sat opposite their partner and got ready for Niall to start his video.

“What’s up my crazy mofos, today I have four special guests to help me do the best friend challenge,” Niall said as he gestured to the boys sitting before him. “I’m gonna ask a question to one of the partners and one writes the correct answer while the other guesses what the answer is. Like if we went with when is their birthday, Louis and Liam would write down their birthdays while Zayn and Harry guessed when it was. Easy as that. Each correct answer will earn the pairs a point and at the end the pair with the most points win. Let’s begin, players ready?”

All of them nodded and got comfortable and looked to Niall for the first question.

“This one is for the Lilo, what was your best friend’s favorite moment with you?” Niall asked.

This was a tough question for both, considering how much they did with their best friend so both of them guessed.

“So Louis, what do you say?” Niall asked.

Louis flipped his board around and showed his answer, “Going to Disney World and being able to see everything.”

Harry smiled brightly before flipping his board around and showing the exact same answer.

Liam and Zayn also got a point because they had both said going to a Batman marathon.

The game continued like this until they got to the final question.

“What is your favorite anniversary with you friend and what is it?” Niall asked.

Louis and Harry quickly wrote down their answers while Liam and Zayn wrote them down slower.

“Ziam.” Niall said, gesturing for them to flip their boards.

On Zayn’s was July 23, the day they first met. But on Liam’s it said August 29, when Zayn first said they were best friends.

“I’m sorry boys, but you don’t get a point,” Niall said sadly. “Larry?”

Both boys slowly turned their boards around and smiled brightly when they saw they had put the same date down. March 3, the day we first started dating. The other boys froze when they saw the dates and the reason while Louis and Harry smiled at each other.

“Wait, you two are together?” Liam asked shocked, never imagining them to get together.

They both quickly nodded while still smiling at each other. They had said at the first chance they would reveal their relationship, they had talked about it last night. Deciding they want the world to know and since they love each other, they would last.

“Congrats!” Niall yelled as he jumped forward and dragged the two boys into a hug with him. The two other boys jumping into the hug until they were all piled onto the floor in one giant hug. 

“Do you guys want that part in the final cut, I can edit it out?” Niall asked once they were all situated back on their chairs, having just finished the end of the game, Larry having won.

“No, keep it in. Just make sure to say there is a surprise at the end for fans of PeterPanLouis and Harry Styles.” Louis said as he sipped his tea that he had gotten after the video finished, currently cuddling into Harry’s side.

‘Hope you guys are ready for the shit storm that will follow this.” Zayn said.

“We’ll be fine, we have each other and that is all we need.”

The End, or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if there are any problems or plot holes and hope you enjoyed. Kudos are appreciated and comments are adored. And I do have another part I want to add but no time to write it now, but will add it within another month


End file.
